what now
by shigt
Summary: what happens to gus while in jail
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1

gus- after being beaten by zenoheld he had vanished and orader his gaurds to take care of me. I was now on the ground looking up at the last ashs of vulcan my bakugan. I wanted to cry but didnt cause I be showing my weackness to zenoheld wich would make him want to do worse to me then what he was already doing to me now. A seco latter two gaurds show up and foce me to my feet and hand cuff my hands behide my back. They walk me down some hallyways and stairs with me between them each holding an arm. Then they take me down to the prisoner holding bay of the ship. Then they open a cell and lead me in and one removes my hand cuffs and kicks me in the back foceing me to fall to the ground. They laught and lock door behide them. I get up and walk over to coner and sit down and cross my legs and put my head down and let the tears fall for vulcan. An hour latter after I finsh crying I lay down on the ground and try to sleep.10mints latter comes in and bents down and pulls my head in to his lap. He then shine a light in to my eyes seeing puple spots under them. Then he say[gus yours sugers are low .he then pulls out something to drink and pushs it to my lips and tells me to drink.i ask him why he is helping because now I am your ecemy he say it dosent matter if you are my ecemy or not cause you still need my help gus.i nod and begin to drink a litte bit . Then say partly why I am here gus is because I know you have leukeime and wether you tell keith/spectra is up to you and that I promiose him that I look after I am able say to him is oh. Then he say say with low blood sugers and leukeime you wont last long with out me and that keith/spectra will kill me if something happen to you I finsh drinking lays my head back down and say I will be back latter to check on you gus. He leaves and locks the door behide him. I close my eyes hopeing master spectra and others find me soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt2

some time latter gaurds show up and said get up time to eat prisoner. I dont move and one kicks me but I still dont move so they put down the food next to me and leave.i sit after they and look my food. Al there was is a bowel of soup dry bread and milke. I pick up the milke and drink but it bad and I try to get it down.i then put the glass down and lay back down because I am still not feeling so hot . Some time latter more garuds come back in and see I havent eaten anything yet. One kicks me saying u ungreatful litte pice of trash. The other garud ask arnt you hurgry. I tell them I am not hugry wich is a lie. So they take the food and leave me there hugry has dr clay shows up and tells me to sit up so he he can lisen to my hreat beat. He then moves over to me and tells me to remove my shirt. Under my shirt I am I I am very pale and have burises.. I then let him lisen to my and he say your heart sounds good gus .i nod and then he say I got you something from the kithen seen I knew you would refuss to eat. He then hands me I plate of eggs.i eat them hugryly and say I finshs eatting he takes the plate and leaves. I lay back down down with my shirt off and close my I sit back up and put my shirt back on cause I hear garuds comeing. They come in and handcuff me and drag me to a room whit a chair. They foce me to sit and then they handcuff my hand behinde they chair and leave. Then zenoheld walks in and uses his finger to life my chin so I look in to is eyes and he looking in mine. Then he say know gus your going to tell me what I want to know and maybe I let you sever me.i hiss I never tell you because I not going to sever you my heart and frinedship belongs to some else and that some one isnt you. He then he calls for his garuds and then he say I hope you like toture gus

because that what you just got your self . Then the garuds drag me off to the toture cell. They tie me up and dump me face frist in to ice cold water and hold me under thought I run out of air. Then start trying to breath and feel like I going to throw up but they drag my head then drag me back to my cell and leave. I then sit back up after begin throw to the ground and be throwing blood up on to my hand. Dr clay comes in and see I throwing up blood. He then sit down next to me and pulls me in to his arm and place my head on his shoudor and puts a towl to my mouth. I throw up I litte more blood then he wipes my mouth and hand off then lays me back down and tell me to sleep. I close my eyes and go to to sleep for a bit. Latter I sit up and feel like crying more but dont because it wont change any thing. What had happen was done with and I needed to move on but this was vulcan my friend and bakugan how could I get on with out him. I wasent usely I cry baby but after vulcan death I couldnt stop crying.

I stand to dust my self off then sit back down. Latter garuds come in with food and leave. That when I hear someone puch I wall. I then say out loud who the bloodly hell is that. It I hydron. What the fuck are you doing down here hydron. I foght my father and lose is what is up gus. Oh did you lose bakugan hydron yes dryoid is gone and I sorry I heared you lost vulcan. I then hear him fall to the ground and sob I knew how he felt. Then I start crying with him and dont try to hold it back I tell him I am sorry.

But then he say no I sorry to gus you lost vulcan and I was I litte puck to you guys. I then say it ok we been mean to you has well, he then say gus if we ever get out of here I I promios I will be nicer to you gus. I say thanks hydron.i look at my food but dont eat and lay back down and close my eyes. I then feel a shape pain and I cry out ouch what the hell. I look down and see blood. I remove my glove only to see a cut in my skin is a cross. I try to cover it but but dr clay walks in and see the blood. He runs over and takes my arm and looks at the cross he then ask to you know what this means. I tell him no I dont know what it means.. he then say it means vulcan has retured and is calling to you gus he wants you and only you. I look at him then he rapes my arm and give me some tost. I nod and say thank you dr clay then bents down and say I will be back latter. With that dr clay leaves and I begin not to feel well. I lay down and begin to breath hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

dr clay I was just about to head back to my room when some comes up to me and say doctor we got a problemi I ask what it. he say it one of the prisoners sir. I ask wich one. He say it gus I think. I ask what wrong with him. He say he past out and breathing hard and bleeding. I run back to gus cell.

Gus I dont know how long I was out but next time I woke up I was in bed with an iv in my arm.

I breath hard and ask dr clay what happen. He say he had I rection to something that caused you to pass out and bleed. He then tells me to relax. Just then I wonder were master spectra and others and what takeing them so long . I then close my eyes and begin to dream about I white dragon. It say to not fear litte one I am here now. I ask who are you. It say I am wavern naga sister. I ask what do you want wavern . She say I know you lost some thing dear to you and now I here to keep you safe for that some one close to you. I let tears fall knowing she means vulcan. Wavern comes over and say do not cry litte one for vulcan spirt lives in you that cross on your left arm is pover of that. I stop crying and look at her and ask will you be with me wen I wake. She say yes I am next to you I am a white bakugan. Wen I wake I pull the white bakugan out of mt poket and ask wavern is that you. Wavern pops open say yes what do you need. I ask how did you find me. She say when some one is in need that most I am able to find them and as I said I will help keep you safe.. I nod and put her up as dr clay walks in and see I am a wake. I then hear a crash and ask what going on. He say zenoheld is fighting dan hydron and keith/spectra, I say oh and bot up in bed. Dr clay push me back down and say wait I mint gus. He leaves and comes back with my cloths and I wheel chair. He then tells me to hurry up and get dress. I quilky get dress and hope in to the wheel chair then we hurry up to the battle field. By the time we get their drago and heios are beaten the hell out of farbios then hydron screams bakugan bawl bakugan stand. With in a seco dryoid is on the field. I then take out wavern and throw her in . They then look to see who threw the white she bakugan In. then they see me and spectra scream oh my god gus your alive . I scream dont worry about me mash farbios. He nods and then helios and wavern smack fabios in the face and dryoid sticks his sowrd in fabios back. then hydron screams gate card open he then say with this gate card it gives all of dryiod life to is team mates . Then fabios puchs dryoid and truns him back in to a ball. Then hydron say it up to you dan and spectra then fabios puchs wavern truning her back I scream wavern she lands next to me I go to pick her up and ask are you ok. She pops open and say yes and I sorry gus I couldnt beat him. I shake my head and say you did good wavern. Mira comes run in and see me and runs over and ask are you ok I nod to her. Then wavern jumps to my shoudor and say mira say hi and ask me were is vulcan. I feel the tears come but hold them back. Mira then say I sorry gus and run to help dan. Dr clay and I go to the throne room wen zenoheld shows up and say show your real self gus. I feel every thing go black I scream god daimt not now I beg you.

Spectra just has we were runing in to the throne room I heared gus screams and then dan say I cant belive it. I ask what wrong . Then dan say the person gus is truning in to is masquerade. I look and my mouth drops .

Gus I dont rember what happen next but when I woke I was on the ground bleeding and chought up. Dr micheal was over me . I ask what happen. Gus you trun in to masquerade. I look away then spectra ask why didnt you tell me you were masqurade or that you had leukime I say I gusse it wasent some thing you wanted to know he then say not true next tell me god damit gus . He then helps me to my feet and now I was home and had more friends and wavern with me.


End file.
